


Flower Language

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward always needs repairs, even if he doesn't always explain why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ishte).



> Disclaimer: *bows to the East and Arakawa*  
> A.N: Thanks to D M Evans for looking this over.

X X X

The book arrived by post from an East City bookstore. The title, _The Language of Flowers_ , meant nothing to Winry and she wondered if it had been sent to her by mistake. Mr. Garfiel found it a few days later, buried under a stack of automail magazines. The book eventually wound up in his bedroom, on the shelf with a series of torrid romances involving a Xerxes prince and his multiple lovers. Winry vaguely remembered the book when she came across the wrapping paper for it, wondering where she'd put it last.

The sound of Mr. Garfiel calling her name distracted her, and Winry ran down to find out what he wanted. "Have you seen this?" Distraught, he waved a newspaper at her. "I can't believe it, honey! He seemed like such a nice boy!"

X X X

It was a Tuesday when Winry found out that Edward Elric was dating the man who'd been his superior officer. The information came to her in the form of a newspaper photograph, one showing Ed, all his teeth bared, standing next to another man she vaguely recognized as Mr. Mustang. They were dressed in the latest fashion, or so Mr. Garfiel said. Mr. Mustang had his hand on Ed's shoulder and smirked at the younger man. Their heads were close together and the caption beneath the photograph mentioned something about the pair of them being spotted at various places in East City and women being distraught over the loss of two men off the local market.

Which was kind of odd, since East City wasn't exactly local for Ed and he had told her he was going west.

X X X

Mr. Garfiel literally exploded. "That boy! Why, I always knew he was up to no good. He's a two-timing cad!" He wrapped his arms around Winry in a hug that would rival Major Armstrong's. "Don't worry, honey. I'll teach him to break the heart of a sweet girl!"

X X X

Paninya was only a little more prosaic, pointing out she had perfectly good aim and would be happy blow some sense in Ed. Or maybe holes. Paninya was up on a roof and the wind was whistling and Winry couldn't really hear her very well. Whatever it was, Paninya was upset and planning to take action.

X X X

It didn't take very long for the gossip to start. After all, most people remembered Ed, or thought they did, or had stories that he'd destroyed a personal something or other during one of his 'visits' to Rush Valley. All of them swore he was a terrible man, why, he obviously hadn't even bothered to _tell_ Miss Rockbell he was a shirtlifter! And with his superior officer! Many speculated that the affair had been going on for some time, maybe since Ed had been assigned to Mustang, which brought out even more speculation about the military in general and buggery in particular.

A select few of the mechanics thought this might lead to a more personal show of Ed's automail leg the next time he came to Rush Valley. Most figured he'd never show his face here again.

X X X

No matter where she went, Winry couldn't escape the gossip. The name of her most famous customer and his lover – and her name, too – were on everyone's lips but the conversations dropped to whispers when she'd suddenly appear. It got so she'd shut down whole stores by walking through the door.

X X X

What was worse were the young men – and the not-so-young men – who took to hanging out around Mr. Garfiel's shop, hoping for a chance to comfort her. Mr. Garfiel was both a help and a hindrance – shooing the men off when they crowded too thick, but also keeping Winry up-to-date on which ones he'd picked for Ed's replacement.

X X X

The _East City Times_ didn't have a local branch location for Rush Valley but the newsstand sold all the newspapers from Amestris. The newsies were thrilled with the interest in the Eastern paper, and stocked up on new orders.

Of course, the paper only made it to Rush Valley once a week. But that didn't stop people from crowding the newsstand when it was in.

X X X

Winry heard coos and murmurs about how brave she was. How staunch. How her color looked off one day and better the next.

If threatening the entire populace of Rush Valley with a wrench would have worked, she would've done it.

X X X

Mr. Dominic didn't listen to gossip and he and his family were so far up in the foothills, they had missed the photograph. Paninya brought it up anyway while Winry was playing with baby Connor.

Before they left to return to Rush Valley, Mr. Dominic personally offered to straighten Ed out for her.

X X X

Winry answered the telephone. "Garfiel Atelier!"

"Winry?"

She froze for a second, glancing around, making sure she didn't have an audience. "Ed?"

"Um…look, Winry, we need to talk." Even through the crackling wire of a long-distance call, she could hear his nervousness.

"You have no idea."

"Aheh. Look…uh…I can't exactly come to you but we could meet somewhere?"

Her mouth crimped. "I guess I can take a break." Everyone would expect it anyway. It'd spoil their fun if she didn't. "Where?"

Ed said he'd make the arrangements and a ticket would be waiting for her at the train station.

Winry told Mr. Garfiel that she needed some time to clear her head. He hugged her and dabbed at his eyes with a tiny lace handkerchief, telling her to take all the time she needed.

X X X

The ticket was to the south, something Winry hadn't expected, though, to tell the truth, she hadn't really known where Ed was. Ed didn't meet her at the station, instead, a grey-haired man held up a sign with her name. He smiled at Winry as she approached, offering to take her bag. Winry kept her toolkit, looking at the man in askance. He smiled, a warm, kind smile. "Mr. Elric told me to look for the most beautiful girl in the station."

Winry stammered, thinking that didn't sound anything like Ed. But it was sweet, anyway.

X X X

The grey-haired man – "I'm Thomas Davison," he said, "you can call me Tom." – led her to a waiting car and ushered her into the back. A bouquet of flowers, tied with ribbons and lace, waited for her.

Frowning, Winry picked up the flowers.

Ed never gave her flowers.

X X X

The hotel wasn't a military hotel; instead of that stolid, imposing front Winry remembered from traveling with the Elrics, the façade was made graceful with columns and stones and vases overcome by flowers. Tom helped her out of the car and into the hotel, leading her to a bellhop who accepted her luggage and directed her into an elevator car. Tom touched the brim of his hat when Winry tried to tip him.

"It's been taken care of, Miss Rockbell." And the lift operator closed the elevator gate and the door, and sent the car upward.

X X X

The bellhop took her down a hallway with a carpet thick enough to swallow footsteps. Flowers in vases or sculptures decorated the tops of tables every sixth door. Everything shone, the woodwork and the brass fittings, and it smelled faintly of lemon and oil. The bellhop produced a key with a flourish and unlocked the door to room 607, ushering her inside. He set her luggage down and handed her the key, leaving almost before Winry could offer her thanks.

The bouquet went on a table, to be dealt with later, while Winry made her way toward the bath. Steam curled out from under the door and the sound of water running gave a good indication where Ed was.

A few seconds later, she pushed shower curtain aside to reveal Ed, water running down his back, surprise lighting his face. He hauled her into the shower, crushing her against his soapy chest.

"My clothes!" Winry struggled as the water hit the top of her head.

Ed kissed her like he was starving. "I'll buy you new ones."

X X X

Winry remembered how bad their first kisses were. Neither of them had a clue what they were doing. They learned, though; finding out what felt good through trial and error. Ed being both a perfectionist and a scientist meant he was always working on perfecting his technique. Winry couldn't help but keep up. After all, she had her own reputation to uphold. There were always new ideas to bring to the bedroom, or shower, as the case may be, and if Ed wanted to buy her new clothes to repay her for wrecking the ones she had been wearing just a little while ago, she wouldn't argue the point. Besides, he had to make up for putting her through the hell of the last few weeks.

He was just lucky he was good with his mouth.

X X X

It was their first time in a shower and Ed slipped around on his automail leg until Winry pinned him against the wall. He protested at first, at least until she squeezed his penis, and the arguments ended in a loud groan. Winry didn't trust him to keep his footing for anything strenuous; automail and porcelain didn't mix well, but Ed seemed to have different ideas. He slid down to the floor of the tub, pulling her down, too.

Well, if he was going to be decisive like that, she'd have to give him a reward. Winry straddled his body, sinking down on top of him.

Ed held her hips to keep her from moving. "Are you sure? I mean," his eyes jerked to the side, flicked back to her, then away again. "Protection?"  
Wriggling on top of him, Winry grinned when he couldn't hold his frown. "It's not the right time of the month yet."

"Yeah, but." Ed managed to regain his frown. "I mean…we're not…ready for a kid." And he still wasn't looking at her.

"I know my cycle, Ed. It's okay." She wasn't about to tell him about the meticulous records she kept regarding her menses, temperature changes, even cramping. Ed didn't need to know all that, even if he might think it fascinating, once he got over the whole, 'eww, you're keeping track of _what?_ ' phase. Trying to break his frown, Winry squeezed her inner muscles around him. Ed gasped, turning back to face her. "Now. Are we going to have fun?" She squeezed again, grinning as his eyelashes fluttered. "Or are you going to keep lecturing?"

Ed swallowed hard. "If," he grumbled, "if you're sure."

Winry leaned down to kiss him. "I am."

From the way he kissed her back, she knew she'd won the argument.

Ed's eyes rolled up as she wriggled a bit before she settled. "God." He panted, running his hands up her calves to her thighs to her hips and back down. Curling his back, Ed braced himself on the side of the tub as he kissed her. This kiss was full of aching _need_ and Winry answered it by rolling her hips, swallowing Ed's groan.

The water rained down on them from the shower head, making everything slippery. Winry's hands skidded over Ed's skin, his flesh almost too slick to grasp. Her knees slid on the floor of the tub, her ankle banging into the side of it. Later, she'd find a bruise and not remember where it came from. Ed pressed his feet under the faucet, trying to keep from sliding as Winry rocked on top of him. It was awkward and hard and still so good, and Ed used the hand that wasn't holding onto the edge of the tub to squeeze her breast, making her arch and his cock hit the _spot_ that made the stars flash in her eyes. Her short nails dug into his chest as she cried out and, as if her shout was all he was waiting for, Ed bellowed, arcing up, both hands grabbing her hips hard enough to bruise. There was a ringing sound – Ed's skull bouncing off the back of the tub – and a string of swears and, finally, Ed's breathless, "…love you," as he pulled Winry down to cradle her on his chest, while the water beat on her back and shoulders.

X X X

They didn't make it out of the hotel room.

Ed needed his leg oiled after the shower and fell asleep while Winry was rubbing his leg down. The dark circles evident under his eyes let her know he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. As he grumpily shifted position when she asked, somehow not quite waking up, Winry spied bruises and healing scrape that hadn't been noticeable in the shower. She started to leave him to his rest. His hand shot out, catching her wrist.

"…don' go. Miss you."

When she lay down, Ed wrapped himself around her, his body close to hers as skin. Winry felt him tremble against her, his body's tension slowly, oh so slowly, bleeding away as he drifted back into sleep. She stroked his forearms, wishing she _knew_ what Ed was keeping from her this time.

X X X

She didn't actually sleep, her nerves far too keyed up to relax, despite Ed's soft breathing in her ear. Winry managed to untangle herself from his arms and legs while he slept, though he grumbled and whined and she expected him to wake. When he didn't, sprawling across the bed into the place where she'd been, his nose buried in her pillow, Winry guessed he'd been having a rough time of it, too.   
"Hnn," Ed sighed in his sleep.

Winry studied the bruise, nearly as big as her outstretched hand, below his left shoulder blade. She stroked his still-damp hair and covered him with the sheet and blanket, leaving him to his rest.

X X X

The hotel restaurant was far more elaborate than any Winry had previously visited. She ordered food for both of them, hearty fare, like what she would've made had Ed come to see her. The waiter she spoke to didn't make her feel stupid when she didn't know what certain items on the menu were, instead, he helped her decide on things that she knew they'd both enjoy. That didn't mean she couldn't indulge in a treat; sweet shortbread biscuits layered with blackberries in syrup and streamers of honey.

The waiter promised he'd deliver the food to their room once it was ready, leaving Winry with nothing more than to go back upstairs and check on Ed.

X X X

Sleeping was something Ed did extraordinarily well. He could curl up into a tight ball or sprawl out his limbs, until he'd taken over the entire bed. Somehow, he seemed to realize when Winry slept with him and, most of the time, didn't move too much. The times when he did, Winry had to wake him from a nightmare. His dreams bothered her, sometimes a little too much, knowing so much of his life haunted him still.

He never told her his bad dreams; rarely even mentioned when he had good ones. But the good ones didn't wake her up during the times when they were together.

Ed was twitching when she made it to the hotel room, his hands clenching into fists. Winry knelt on the edge of the bed, whispering his name. Sometimes that would bring him out of it. He groaned, his brow furrowed and mouth twisting, letting her know just how bad it had to be. "Ed, wake up." She caught his wrist, ready to dodge if he tried to hit. Fighting to pull free, he thrashed on the bed, the sheet tangling around his legs. Winry tugged at his arm. "Ed, it's just a dream. I'm here with you." She smoothed his bangs off his forehead, feeling how hot his skin was. "Wake up."

With a yell, Ed jerked awake, eyes wide. Tearing free of her grip, he grabbed her shoulders, squeezing hard. Winry knew he didn't see her, could tell by his staring eyes. "Ed!" She cupped his face, stroking her thumbs over his cheekbones. "Ed. You're dreaming. Wake up!"

He blinked, his expression clearing. Something shuttered his eyes, making him duck his head and hide behind his bangs. His hands fell away from her shoulders, dropping to his lap. "God," he murmured, and from the tone of his voice, Winry knew it had to have been bad. She wondered if it was a memory or some twisted thing that surfaced in his mind. Stroking his cheek, she waited for the tension to leave his body, for Ed to look at her.

"I ordered us some food." Normal discussion sometimes brought him 'round. "Stuff we like. And a special treat."

"Special?" Winry caught a flash of hazel gold between the strands of hair. There was a faint hint of a smile, carefully painted on for her. "Caramel syrup?"

Winry blushed. "No!"

"Chocolate syrup?"

"Ed!" Winry gave his cheek a light slap. "No." She wouldn't ask about his nightmare, not yet. "Get dressed. Our food should be here soon."

"You won't feed me in bed?" Ed's lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"No. I'm not. Get dressed!" Winry climbed out of the bed.

Hissing his annoyance, Ed flopped back onto the mattress, arms outstretched.

Winry pointed at him. "Dressed!"

X X X

The waiter delivered the food and earned himself a healthy tip from a barefooted Ed. He had taken the time to dress, though Winry delighted in the sight of his toes, flesh and steel, peeping out from under his slightly too long trousers. The a-line undershirt covered most of his scars and those few that were visible could've been war wounds. The waiter didn't look too hard, or at least not as far as Winry could tell, smiling an affable smile at Ed and, with a flourish, removing the covers on the dishes to show off the feast on the cart before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"This is a lot of food." Ed canted his head to look from the cart to her and back again.

"Like you won't eat it."

"I didn't say I wouldn't! Just that there's a lot of it." Pushing the cart over to the little table, Ed beckoned Winry to join him.

Ed ate. Not the way he usually ate, sampling everything and having three or four helpings, as if he _still_ was feeding Al's body, but more moving things around on his plate. His mashed potatoes and gravy looked like a river cut through a white canyon; the tender roast only had a few bites taken out of it. He poked at the honey glazed carrots with baby onions. Even Winry's plate seemed to have little to interest him when he'd usually beg for a taste of whatever she was having. Winry wondered if the shortbread dessert would be of any interest as Ed pushed his plate away.

"I'm not really hungry." It came out sheepish and Ed shot her a glance through his bangs. "I'm sorry."

X X X

Ed remained quiet all evening, curled up on the sofa, a book in his hands. Winry didn't think he was actually reading from the way his right hand would clench and he'd glance at it, his eyes dark and cold. He didn't seem to notice her watching him, something of a surprise. Ed would usually look up, meet her eyes, smile. Sometimes that smile would lead to other things.

Not tonight. There were no knowing, lecherous grins, only a furrowed brow and a book Ed hid behind.

X X X

Winry touched his shoulder, letting him know she was going to bed. "Don't stay up too late." She ruffled his hair, pleased Ed at least leaned into the caress.

"I won't. I just…I'll finish this chapter." He wagged the book he wasn't reading.

"Okay." Stooping, Winry kissed his cheek. Nuzzling his temple meant she could inhale his clean scent; one that comforted as well as inflamed. She kissed his temple, too, for good measure, and that brought Ed's gaze up, the tiniest of smiles curling the corners of his mouth. He caught her hand, kissing her knuckles, then let her go.

"I won't be up much longer."

It was a promise Winry was pretty sure he wasn't going to keep.

X X X

Winry woke abruptly, realizing blearily she wasn't in a bed she knew before the past few hours filtered through her sleep-addled mind. Sitting up, she glanced to her right. No Ed. She picked up the alarm clock, making a disgruntled noise at the time. Light from the sitting room crept under the bedroom door and Winry climbed out of bed, lured out by the thought that Ed needed to sleep.

He sat at the table where they'd tried to eat some hours before, his head pillowed on his left forearm. A wadded up page lay next to him, another under his right arm. Winry picked up the ball and carefully unfolded the rumpled paper. Ed had scratched out some words, but not so much Winry couldn't read what he'd written.

 _Winry,_

I'm sorry. I know I promised I wouldn't keep you in the dark but there are things you don't want to know. Things I don't want to share with you. Sometimes, the world is a horrible place. It isn't right to have to tell you this by letter but I don't think I could tell you to your face.

I know you saw the picture; everyone in Amestris has, I think, and I'd bet the gossips in Rush Valley had a lot to say about it. I'm sorry. I was -

The words were scratched out, almost deep enough to tear the paper. Winry glanced at the back of Ed's head. "You idiot," she murmured, turning to the page again.

 _It's harder than I expected, being without alchemy. Without my automail. I used to trust both so much, and know Al was there to back me up, too. Now it seems like I'm useless, that I can't do anything. I'm not good at talking things out and I_ Those last words were hard to read and the sentence stopped abruptly before picking up with, _I love you. I want you to know that._

"I already do." Winry set the paper back on the table, stroking Ed's hair. "You're going to get a crick in your neck."

He snorted, eyes squeezing more tightly shut.

"Ed, get up. You need to come to bed."

He moaned, shoulders hunching when Winry tickled the back of his neck. "'m up, 'm up!" He batted at her hand, not any where close to touching her, but other than that, didn't move.

"Ed."

With a sigh, he sat up, knuckling his eyes. "Is it morning?"

"Not quite." Winry petted his hair again, tugging lightly at the tie holding his ponytail up to loosen the knot. "You need to come to bed."

"Hnn." It wasn't quite an agreement. Ed's hands dropped to the table. "Did you read my letter?"

His hair out of the ponytail, Winry fingercombed it. "You addressed it to me, that makes it my letter."

"I didn't mean for you to read it." His spine curled as she scratched at his scalp. "Mm."

Winry moved her hands down to Ed's shoulders, squeezing them. "I know. It wouldn't be all wadded up if you had."

Ed sighed, his head lolling back so he could look up at Winry. "I'm sorry. I…I wanted this to be better than it has been."

"It's okay, Ed." She leaned down, wrapping her arms around him, chin digging into his shoulder. "I'm glad you asked me to meet you."

His hands came up, clasping over hers, and Ed turned his head sharply enough to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Love you."

"I know." Winry straightened, pulling her hands over his shoulders. "And you're coming to bed."

Ed laughed softly, pushing his chair away from the table. "Yes, ma'am."

X X X

Winry woke the next morning, unable to move. Ed had rolled during the night, his head pillowed on her breast, pinning her in place with the left side of his body. His antenna tickled her jaw and his soft exhalations tickled over her skin. He felt warm and comfortable and Winry wished her bladder wasn't screaming at her for relief. "Ed."

He sighed.

"Ed!"

"…nnn?" His eyelashes fluttered.

"Ed, I need to get up."

Grumbling, he let her go, and when she returned a few minutes later, for once, Ed hadn't moved into her spot. Winry considered getting up for the day, but Ed rolled one eye at her, patting the mattress. "Waitin' for you." She lay back down and Ed curled up against her again, kissing her cheek. "Missed you," he mumbled against her jaw. Winry looped her arm around his neck as Ed settled his head on her shoulder, absently kissing her collarbone.

She smiled at the admission, kissing the crown of his head in return.

X X X

The sensation at her breast dragged Winry from her sleep. It took some little time before she realized, waking fully. "Ed," she groaned, feeling that familiar pull deep in her groin. Ed's hot mouth tugged at her breasts, moving from one nipple to the other. The heat of his arousal burned against her thigh. Winry threaded her fingers through his loose hair, pulling at it, wanting him inside her. Stubborn, Ed nipped her nipple, making her hiss before he raised his head, showing his teeth, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Winry pulled at his hair again and Ed swarmed up over her body, kissing her hard enough their teeth clicked together. His mouth became tender and he kissed her soft and slow. Stroking his temples, Winry slid her hands down to his shoulders. One hand continued to move further down his side, sliding between their bodies. Ed's penis was hot and heavy in her hand. He thrust into her palm, groaning into her hair.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, rolling over to the edge of the bed and the nightstand. The condom tin clattered in his hand, falling to the floor. Swearing under his breath, Ed grabbed something from the floor and wagging the condom at Winry. She took it from him, rolling the prophylactic down over his penis. Ed grunted when she snugged it against his curls, catching her hand, holding it tight around his shaft. He tugged her closer, whispering in her ear. "Need you."

Winry leaned back onto the bed, Ed following her down, settling between her legs. He kissed her cheek, his breath curled warmly around her ear. "Winry!" Moaning, Ed shifted his hips as Winry guided him into her. For a few seconds, they remained still, Ed seated inside her body, his expression open and loving. Winry smiled, reaching up to kiss him. Ed followed her back down, forehead resting on hers. Only after he kissed her again did Ed begin to move.

Winry raised her legs, crossing her ankles behind Ed's thighs. She gripped his shoulders then smoothed her hands over his back. His eyes seemed so warm, staring into hers, and she kissed him softly, whispering love words against his mouth.

Body moving against hers, Ed's eyelashes fluttered closed, a low sound escaping him. His hips rolled into hers and Winry gasped, tightening her thighs around him. He rotated his lower body, a little trick he'd picked up early on in their lovemaking – something that never failed to make her moan. Ed grinned when she did, though his expression suddenly changed, the heat in his eyes lost in confusion. "Winry?" Her name came out a whisper and she let him go as he pushed off her, collapsing on the mattress next to her. His penis lay limp against his thigh.

Ed covered his eyes with his forearm. "I'm sorry," he grated out. Winry rolled onto her side, pillowing her head on his shoulder, laying her hand on his chest. Ed dropped his arm, looping it around her shoulders. "It…it wasn't good. Not this!" he hastened to assure her, "what happened." Swallowing, he grated out, "What happened in the East."

Winry tilted her head so she could look at him and waited.

X X X

The story came out, broken and weary. "Mustang asked for my help. Couldn't turn him down. There were all those rumors – "

"Rumors?"

"Yeah. About – about us. That I was his butt boy." Irritation. Distaste. "Made for a good cover." Ed nearly spat it out, reluctant to admit it. "That's why there were pictures of us."

"Yeah." Winry didn't have to elaborate on how she knew about the photographs.

"It was a ruse. A trick. This guy – he needed to believe the rumors." Ed shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

It was probably a good thing, Winry thought, that their engagement had never really been made public knowledge.

X X X

"There were…were kids involved. That's the reason." Ed had dressed and now sat at the table, his bare feet crossed at the ankle. "If it weren't for those kids…." He sighed, deep, heavy, his gaze haunted by something he wouldn't share with her. Winry could guess from his expression, from terrible stories she'd heard or read, what might've happened in East City. Rush Valley was insular and most automailers knew each other by sight or reputation. That didn't mean people didn't come to the Boomtown of the Broken Down looking for a place to hide out. Tetsuo, her youngest customer, had lost a cousin in a kidnapping, one that had left the boy's parents devastated. Mr. Garfiel had told her in hushed, serious tones of a ring of kidnappers who'd preyed on children. One of the women had been found but, by the time she'd provided any information, the rest of the ring had fled, leaving behind only a broken body of a young girl.

Winry sat at the table with Ed, reaching across to take his hand. He twined his fingers with hers.

His fingers felt cold.

X X X

Winry played with the flowers, recognizing some of them. Love lies bleeding, heliotrope and purple pansy were wound together with lengths of honeysuckle vine. Ed must've put them in the ice bucket after she'd gone to bed last night. He watched her from his seat at the table, cheek pillowed on his knuckles, as Winry arranged them in the bucket. "Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong told me what to buy." He sounded almost embarrassed to say that.

"Oh?" Winry settled beside him again.

"Yeah. All the flowers have a meaning…" Cheeks flushing, Ed canted his eyes sideways. "Um. He uh…gave me a book."

"A book?" Winry turned more fully to him. "A book on flowers?"

"Mm. I sent it to you…I didn't know how to tell you what was going to happen. With me and that," he waved his hand, mouth curling down.

Winry wondered again what had happened to the book. She'd have to ask Mr. Garfiel when she got back to Rush Valley. "Ed, couldn't you have sent me a letter? Called?"

Exhaling sharply, Ed dropped his palm onto the table, the impact making a sharp noise. "I couldn't contact anyone. This…it was high in the local government. Who could believe people'd want little _kids_ for that?" His face twisted, as if he'd eaten something rotten.

"But you stopped it." Winry left the flowers to put her hands on Ed's shoulders, stroke his cheek.

He wouldn't look at her, his gaze fixed at some point on his hand. "Yeah," he said finally.

X X X

They went out to lunch, having missed breakfast, and Winry kept a close watch on Ed. He was distracted, dazed, even; twice she had to stop him from walking into someone or even out into the busy street. The southern town was unseasonably hot, at least to Winry, even being accustomed to Rush Valley. Ed ignored the heat, the way he ignored so many other things.

They ordered chilled fruit drinks, though, from Ed's gaze at the tavern across the street, Winry thought he probably wanted something stronger. She knew he drank sometimes, he knew she did, too, but she'd never seen that particular look on his face. This seemed to be more than an investigation gone bad, more than just his photograph in a newspaper implying that he was having a romance with his one-time commanding officer.

Ed played with his food again, though she managed to get him to eat something. It still wasn't the amount of food he should have, after not eating yesterday. Winry didn't press him on it.

She hoped he didn't throw it up later.

X X X

The hotel felt cool after the unrelenting heat. Winry stripped out of her sundress, encouraging Ed to take off his clothes, too. She convinced him to join her in the bath, in tepid water that helped soothe their bodies.

Winry sat behind him in the tub, stroking Ed's body with a flannel, washing away sweat and heat and nightmares. Ed sighed when she told him she was done. He leaned back against her, his head rolling as it rested on her shoulder. His mouth brushed her jaw.

Smiling, Winry looped her arms around his body, her legs over his hips. Ed laid his hands on her ankles, rubbing the prominent bone. The stiffness slowly drained out of his body, spinning down the drain with the dirty bath water.

X X X

Ed wrapped her in his arms when they exited the bath, bringing her to the bed. They tumbled onto it together, Winry landing on top. Ed's hands moved over her back, testing muscles and tension, an impromptu massage. There was nothing sexual about this, despite their nudity.

She crossed her arms on his chest, pillowing her chin on them, staring into Ed's eyes.

The pain was better hidden, but still dulling his gaze. Though Ed closed his eyes, his hands didn't stop moving over her back.

Winry kissed him, a soft brush of her mouth over his.

His mouth twitched, the faintest of smiles.

X X X

It would be her decision, Winry knew, how long they stayed holed up in this hotel, how long it was before they went home. Except they wouldn't be going home, Winry would return to Rush Valley; Ed would go…wherever it was he was going. West? She wasn't sure. She could hope this respite from the world – from whatever Ed had seen, experienced, been forced to do when he was working with Mr. Mustang – would help. She wasn't sure if she was doing Ed any good, though.

Making love was good. Ed was always better after making love. This wasn't the time, though, and Winry knew Ed needed to heal from whatever had happened. He'd never tell her except in the most oblique ways – and Ed always spoke better with actions than words. Whatever he'd seen affected him. Flower language not withstanding, Winry knew Ed would need time to get over this – time and work and something to do that didn't involve East City, kids or Roy Mustang.

Winry volunteered to order their dinner again, and Ed, with a slight frown, agreed, catching her hand and kissing her palm before he let her go. The ordering took a little bit longer, what with the detour she made before returning to the room, arriving only a short time before the bellboy with their food.

The knock came as they were finishing up their meal, surprising them both for different reasons.

Scowling, Ed left his meal, opening the door to another bellhop, holding an envelope. "For you, sir." Ed accepted it, shooting a glare at Winry, but paying the tip and closing the door by a light kick to it. "What's this?" He wagged the envelope at her as he took his seat again.

"Train tickets." Winry leaned back in her chair. "Go on, open it."

He slit the envelope, dumping the tickets on the table. Eyes widening, Ed looked from the tickets to her and back down again. "This is," he said roughly.

"I thought you might need to see Al." Shrugging slightly, Winry picked up her fork, spearing a piece of melon wrapped with ham.

"Winry…"

"Ed, it's okay. You guys have always been close. It's been almost a year since you've seen each other." She reached across the table, tapping his knuckles. "It's time for you to go to Xing."

He blinked, looking at the tickets. "You're not going with me."

"I have customers. Besides, you can go first. Find a good place to honeymoon." When Ed raised his gaze, Winry grinned, telling herself she could let him go, again. It'd be okay.

"But…."

"You can bring Al back with you, if you want."

"Winry."

"Ed."

There was a long hesitation between them, Ed slapping the tickets lightly on the table, his eyes astoundingly expressionless as he stared at her. Winry felt rather than saw it, like the first breath of warm air that let you know winter was making way for spring.

"So. I go east."

"To Rezembool and beyond that, to Xing." And Al, who could help heal the rest of Ed's soul. "And when you come back, you'll bring me presents."

"I thought I was bringing Al back."

"That's Al." Her eyebrow twitched in mock annoyance. "I want a present. Something that lets me know you were thinking of me and missing me while you were gone."

Ed stopped slapping the tickets abruptly. "I always miss you." The words, his expression, both were solemn.

Winry smiled, a different smile. One that belonged to Ed and his 'see you laters' as he waved without looking back at her. "I know." She didn't have to say it in return.

X X X

Ed, Winry thought, was late.

The engine chuffed steam as the engineer checked the gears and wheels, oiling as necessary. Porters shuffled luggage around passengers. The conductor called out a time of departure to South City, Dublith, Rush Valley, and other northern areas. Passengers could board the passenger cars, please have tickets ready for the conductor. She'd heard that litany so many times, Winry thought she could recite it in her sleep.

Standing on her toes, she tried to spot Ed in the mass of people milling around the platform. Hissing through her teeth, she wondered if they'd miss their train. Boarding without him wasn't an option and not just because he'd insisted on holding the tickets. At the hotel, he'd promised he'd make the station on time, given her a perfunctory kiss, and sent her on her way with Tom.

The platform had nearly cleared when Winry spotted a golden head, Ed charging up the steps. He caught her hand, dragging her to the train. "Sorry," he panted as he handed her up into the passenger car. "I got caught up in something." He guided her along the center between the seats, from one car to the next, finally sliding open a door to a private compartment. Gesturing for her to precede him into the room, Ed closed the door behind him, pulling the curtain to. Stepping past her, he dropped onto the bench seat. His smile warmed his face, even touching his eyes. "There."

The sound of bells rang out in the station, alerting everyone that the engine was about to leave. Winry leaned back into the seat as their car shuddered before it began moving. Ed took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Pressing his shoulder against hers, he pointed to the window. "Look."

Sunlight flooded the city, igniting it, turning it crimson and orange, making it seem as if it had been built of flames. Winry stared at it, biting her lip. She wished she knew why tears stung her eyes, clung to her lashes. The train built up speed and the city vanished beyond their window, a memory of fire.

Ed's arms went around her, pulling her against his chest, and Winry buried her face against his collarbone. He held her tight, pressing his lips to the crown of her head, pressing his cheek against her temple. "Those better be happy tears," he murmured gruffly.

She sniffed, pulling away from him to dig a handkerchief out of her bag to blow her nose. Ed rubbed her back until the tears stopped flowing, and he could gather her back up, holding her against him. "I mean it, Winry." He kissed her temple, taking the sting out of his words.

"You're going away again."

Ed stroked her hair off her cheek. "You're sending me away."

"I can't do any more for you. Even I know when I can't patch you up any more." Winry turned around, looping her arms around his neck.

"You always replace what I'm missing." There was no humor in the words, they were stated as facts.

Winry pressed her forehead against Ed's. "But you're not missing anything this time."

X X X

The Rush Valley train station seemed stifling when the train pulled into it. Winry gathered up her things, what few there were, in preparation to leaving Ed. He sprawled on the bench seat, not looking at her, not looking at anything except maybe the toe of his shoe. Her magazine was under his leg and Winry pushed at his foot to get him to move over. With a grunt, Ed did.

"I'll let you know when I get to Xing." Ed still didn't look at her, his gaze somewhere around his knee.

Winry nodded, though she doubted Ed would remember to contact her for at least a week after his arrival. Unless Al couldn't fix his brother, then there would be contact between the three of them, and another healing would have to be decided upon and arranged.

His hand caught hers, Ed's fingers squeezing. "I mean it."

She met his eyes, reading everything he never wanted to say in them; and the things he really wished he could. "I know." Leaning down, Winry kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, his mouth. Ed didn't let her go then, pursuing her for another kiss, then another, the third more aggressive than the first.

"Come with me." It wasn't quite a plea, not quite a growl. Something in between, that made her legs feel weak and a warmth ignite in her belly and lower. "I want you to."

"Ed." Xing. Al and Ling and a completely different place, without people making comments about Ed and his one-time commanding officer.

He reached in his trouser pocket, pulling out a velvet bag. "This is why I was late." Opening the bag, he withdrew a trio of matching rings, one set with a rich blue gem surrounded by diamonds. Ed picked it out of the trio, taking Winry's hand and sliding the gemstone ring on her third finger. "We'll get married in Xing. Ling will arrange it." Ed caught her face between his palms, kissing her again, putting all his arguments in the touch of his mouth on hers.

X X X

 _Take all the time you need,_ , Mr. Garfiel had told her. Winry decided she'd do just that.

X X X

Winry sent flowers to her grandmother, a bouquet of cleome and stephanotis, along with chrysanthemums, from the next train stop.

"Think the old hag will get it?" Ed peered over her shoulder as Winry placed the order with the florist.

"If she doesn't, she'll get the note to contact Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong."

"That's everything, right?" He squeezed her hip lightly.

Winry leaned her temple against his jaw, inhaling his scent, better than any flowers. "Come on." She grabbed his hand. "We've got a train to Xing to catch."

X X X

 _Author's note:_

I personally think it's more fun if you do the research yourself about what the flowers mean. Yeah. I'm that much of a bitch.

But here's a site for you to check out, if you want. http://www.victorianbazaar.com/meanings.html


End file.
